(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument, and more particularly, it relates to a trocar that optimizes penetration force, a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for continuous manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a trocar is a surgical instrument having a sharp end for penetration into a human body. The trocar is the most generally-used medical device, and is used for minimally invasive or percutaneous treatment such as a biopsy or brachytherapy.
Referring to FIG. 1, performance of a trocar 1 may be measured by penetration force generated while the trocar 1 passes through tissue. In general, the penetration force of the trocar 1 is changed depending on an angle of the sharp end of the trocar 1 and a penetration angle thereof. The penetration force of the trocar 1 is determined by θ, which is an internal angle of the sharp end of the trocar 1, and λ, which is an inclination angle of a cutting edge of the trocar 1 with respect to tissue. In detail, the trocar 1 can more smoothly penetrate skin tissue 2 as θ is smaller and λ is larger. That is, the trocar 1 requires small θ and large λ.
However, the conventional trocar 1 has a straight-line type of blade and thus a small θ and a large λ cannot be satisfied. Accordingly, the penetration force of the trocar 1 cannot be optimized.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.